Teen Beach Ponies
by Bunearyfan
Summary: After Mack and Brady have left Wet Side Story, they are reunited with their friends from another era. But the bad news is, they have no idea where they are, and it seems they aren't humans anymore... (Sorry for bad summary. T-T) (Rated T just in case) Pairings: Mack x Brady, Lela x Tanner, Seacat x Giggles, Butchy x Twilight Sparkle


Summary:

After Mack and Brady have left Wet Side Story, they are reunited with their friends from another era. But the bad news is, they have no idea where they are, and it seems they aren't humans anymore... (Sorry for bad summary. T-T) (Rated T just in case)

Pairings: Mack x Brady, Lela x Tanner, Seacat x Giggles, Butchy x Twilight Sparkle

AN: Wow, it's been so long since I last uploaded a story here. I have recently watched Teen Beach Movie and I have fallen in love with it. Mack and Brady are my OTP.

Now, on to the-

Butchy: Bunears, you forgot one tiny thing..

Me: What now?

Butchy: The disclaimer.

Me: Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Beach Movie, or My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, but a girl can dream..

* * *

Mack opened her eyes, blinking some sleep out of them. She stood up, and noticed her head was closer to the ground than normal. She tried to stand up taller, but she couldn't. She looked around her body. ''Ugh, I must be hallucinating,'' the surfer moaned, looking at her new tail. She tried waving it, and it moved.

Mack gulped. ''Urm…..'' she moaned, going to put her hand on the tail. But there was no hand. Just a round hoof. And also, her arm was too short to touch her new tail. She sat down. Mack held her new hooves to her face. She felt a large muzzle under her hooves and she screamed.

A sea blue pony looked up grouchily. Mack decided it was her boyfriend, Brady. She held her hoof out to him. ''Brady?'' she asked, her eyes full of desperation and hope.

''What… which one of you guys are talking…?'' Brady asked, as he thought there were three identical ponies standing in front of him.

''Me… Brady?'' Mack mumbled, coming closer to him. She set her hoof on his new muzzle.

''Mack?'' Brady asked afterwards.

''Got it in one,'' Mack smirked. She looked around. It seemed there were loads of trees. She saw a couple of things fly in the sky, and the clouds disappearing.

A familiar voice echoed through Mack and Brady's ears. ''Hello?''

It was Lela! Mack trotted over to the dark purple coated pony.

''Who's there?'' Lela shouted.

''Me,'' Mack replied, lifting one of her hooves into the air.

''Do I know someone called Me?'' Lela asked nervously.

Mack just chuckled. Lela was always a little ditsy.

''No, it's me, Mack,'' the navy blue pony replied.

''Mack?!'' Lela shouted, trotting over to the other mare there.

''Lela,'' Mack mumbled in shock. She never thought she'd see her friend again, even if they were ponies at the moment.

The two of them hoof bumped. ''How have you been?!'' Lela and Mack asked at the same time.

''Just fine!''

''Stop!''

''Okay, I'll stop.''

Mack laughed in disbelief. ''Brady, guess who I've found,'' the navy blue pony neighed.

Brady trotted over, still grouchy. ''What? I was trying to sleep,'' he mumbled. ''Who's this?''

''Remember Lela?'' Mack asked, smiling.

''What? I heard you say something about Lela but that's impossible…'' Brady started to say before he looked into the purple pony's eyes. She had the same eyes.

''Lela! It's really… you!'' Brady shouted. He flapped a pair of wings Mack didn't even notice he had and he flew into the air. Lela giggled. ''I can surf now!'' she shouted, trying to fly like Brady but failing. ''Hey Mack, what's that on top of your head?'' Lela asked curiously.

''Huh?'' Mack asked, sitting down and holding her hooves to her head. ''Oh my gosh, is that a horn?!''

Brady flew down to his girlfriend. He tapped it, causing Mack discomfort. ''Don't do that,'' Mack whined.

''Okay,'' Brady replied, settling back down to the ground.

''Thanks,'' Mack replied, smiling.

A lot of other ponies woke up, and that's when Mack noticed they were there the whole time.

''Lela?!'' A white pony shouted, probably Tanner.

''Tanner!'' Lela shouted, trotting over to her boyfriend and gave him the best hug she could give him.

''Lela,'' Tanner replied, nuzzling her.

''How are you?'' Lela asked, checking him for any injuries.

Mack looked at them. ''Imust have had a concussion, because instead of us being humans, I think we are turned into ponies and are in deep trouble. Oh wait, we ARE in deep trouble AND we are ponies!'' she yelled, her horn glowing.

Brady smirked suddenly. ''Hey Mack, what's that picture next to your butt?'' he chuckled.

Mack screamed. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING THERE?!'' she shouted, whipping around, trying to see what Brady was talking about.

''I just thought I could look, since we are boyfriend and girlfriend-'' Brady started before Mack yelled at him again.

''WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!'' the female surfer pony yelled before calming down.

''I have it too,'' Lela fretted.

''Hey awesome, mine is of a surfboard,'' Brady yelled, flying up.

''Same,'' Mack smiled. ''But mine has a heart next it,'' she blushed.

''Mine is of a rose,'' Lela smiled proudly.

Tanner flew up as well, getting used to his new wings. ''Mine is a shell! Probably from the most awesome shell wearing creature in the sea!''

Brady flew close to him and shook his head disapprovingly. ''Nope, it's a sea snail shell,'' the sea blue pegasus replied.

''Darn it,'' Tanner moaned.

A brown pony, probably Butchy as his mane and tail colour was black, trotted up to Lela. ''You alright sis?'' he asked with his 60's accent.

''Yeah, Butch,'' Lela replied, nosing her brother quickly before going off to catch up with Tanner, who was flying around the place.

Brady laughed and landed. He then swiftly trotted up to Mack, getting used to walking on all fours. ''You okay there?'' he asked, nuzzling her cheek.

''Yeah, it's just so much to get used to…'' Mack breathed, looking at her body again. ''How am I meant to surf like this?'' she whined.

''I was thinking the same thing, until I discovered I could fly,'' Brady smirked, soaring up into the air. Mack giggled, and waved her hoof up to him. Her horn glowed again, and a nearby apple floated in the air. The unicorn female shook as this happened, and she got exhausted after about five seconds. **(AN: Mack hasn't had magic all her life, so this is my take on would happen if somepony didn't have magic all his or her life. No flaming on this part, please.)**

''Mack?'' Brady yelled, flying down to his 'meant to be' and nuzzling her quickly. Mack looked dizzy. ''Ugh…'' she moaned, falling to the ground, holding her head.

All the ponies crowded over her. ''She is gonna be okay, right?'' CheChe, who was a yellow pegasus, asked.

''Yeah,'' a mysterious voice answered. All the ponies screamed.

''She's getting used to magic. I was like that when I was a filly. Anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle,'' Twilight introduced herself to the ponies before her. ''But you can call me Twilight, as that's what everyone else calls me.''

Butchy looked love struck. ''I'm Butchy,'' he mumbled, the pupils in his eyes shaping into a heart.

Lela giggled. ''Butch!'' she shouted, snapping her older brother out of his love stricken daze.

Brady laughed. ''I swear Butchy, you're worse than I was with Mack,'' he choked out while laughing madly.

Twilight blushed. ''What kind of name is Butchy? Are you guys from Canterlot?'' she asked.

''Twilight!'' a small purple and green dragon announced.

''Spike, got the letter ready?'' Twilight asked.

''Yeah! Sending to Princess Celestia now!'' Spike smiled, blowing on the piece of paper.

Mack got to her hooves slowly. ''Urgh,'' she moaned, looking up at Twilight.

Brady stood beside her. ''You alright Mack?'' he mumbled into her ear.

''Oh, is this your mare?'' Twilight asked excited.

''What do you mean by my mare?'' Brady asked.

''I think she means your wife,'' Tanner mumbled.

''Oh. OH! No, she's my… mare…. Friend,'' Brady stammered.

''Well, that's still cute,'' Twilight smiled. ''You know, my brother, Shining Armour, has a mare, who used to be my foalsitter!''

''Cool…'' Lela trailed off before whispering to Mack, ''She used to sit on FOALS?!''

''No,'' Mack laughed.

''When what does she mean by foalsitter?!'' Lela hissed, afraid.

''She used to look after foals,'' Mack rolled her eyes as she explained.

''Oh,'' Lela mumbled, going red, embarrassed.

Twilight smiled. ''So, do you guys need a place to stay the night?'' the purple unicorn asked.

Spike tugged at Twilight. ''They don't look like they're from here OR Canterlot!'' he exclaimed, much the the used-to-be-humans dismay.

''And? Everypony needs help and anypony is here to help them, Spike,'' Twilight giggled.

''Fine,'' Spike grumbled.

''Anyway, I live in Ponyville. Want to live there for a while?'' Twilight asked, tilting her head slightly.

Butchy was the first to answer. ''Yes,'' he exclaimed without hesitation.

''Okay,'' Twilight smiled, laughing. ''Come on, follow me.''

* * *

Yeah, it's bad. I apologies in advance. I'm still a new brony... and I cannot write a story with the characters from the movie or TV show in character. If you look at my Pokemon stories, you'll see what I mean. Yeah, sorry, so no haters, or else you will get the pain of my pony characters!

Dark Shadow: ... Reallly?

Ummm... heh, see you guys next chapter.

~ Bunears out.


End file.
